Vampire Myth
by xBLOx
Summary: I wrote this for my English class and since i got such a good grade on it and it involves are two favorite Twilight people and powere couple I put it up. Hope you enjoy.E


I do not own twilight

Roman, God of the Underworld was angry and distressed after he was banished to rule the underworld. He was so frustrated with Thorn, God of Heaven that he used his powers as a God and designed himself a new race. A race of immortal creatures that could run five times faster and stronger than any animal that Thorn had made for his precious earth. He called them Vantulas or Vampires. They were extremely cold and white and outrageously beautiful, with blood red eyes. He loved them because they were evil and monstrous just like him, their creator. When he had created more than a thousand he put them on earth to destroy it. Thorn was not worried, for the creatures of the night did not attack his animals and did not ruin his lands. They lived in peace with animals and loved the lands that Thorn had made. But all was not well, for they, like every other creatures grow hungry. They were not hungry for the animals but for something else. Thorn heard their cries and created creatures just like them. They are creatures with souls, blood and beating hearts instead of hollowness, still hearts and venom. He called them humans.

Edward, a vampire who roamed the land with his family was laying in a meadow he had found, when a flash of white light changed his existence forever. The light was finally away when he opened his eyes again to see a woman lying on the ground not two feet from him. He sat there in shock from the whole ordeal. That is until her essence surrounded him like a fog. He was taken by her smell. Never smelling a human before, he compared her sent to the strawberry bush and freesia flower by the river. He approached her cautiously not wanting to surprise her. He lowered a hand to touch her brown velvety like hair. She turned onto her back, startled by his touch. Edward instantly felt an ache in his chest where his known beating heart lay. He stared straight into her brown eyes seeing her life and soul. Edward didn't know what to say. He was awestruck by what he was feeling. These feelings, these emotions were so foreign to him.

"I'm…..I'm Edward."

She started to back away from him trying to find a way away from him.

"No, please. Don't go. I'm sorry for frightening you. I want to help you." he said just above a whisper. She stopped moving away from him, and just stared. She finally shook her head up and down not really knowing what to do or say. It struck Edward then that she didn't know how to talk. Closing his eyes and smacking his forehead with the palm of his hand. He stayed like that until he felt a hot hand on his arm, tugging on it. He opened his eyes to see the woman about two inches from his face. He pulled away not wanting to be that close to her with her smelling so good. He needed to name her before he taught her how to speak. He thought for a moment, going through all the names he has ever heard.

"How about we call you….Isabella! I love that name, and it suits you perfectly."

He taught her everything he knew about life and earth itself. He found himself falling "in love" or that's what people call it. He couldn't go a day without seeing her and spending time with her. Once she learned everything she could she had ideas of her own and almost always talked to Edward about them. With her new found knowledge she also came to the same conclusion about love as he did. They were the first of many to be able to do this. Thorn was always watching them amazed that predator and prey could have such a relationship. He allowed Edward a different way of life. Instead of feeding on humans, he feeds off of animals, drinking their blood.

Edward was not the only vampire out there to see and smell Isabella. A vampire named James had also noticed Isabella. One day while Edward was out hunting James came by Isabella's home. He attacked her, breaking many bones. Edward came to Isabella's home to find James biting into her throat and drinking her blood. He flew at James, shoving him off her. They fought and in the end he killed James, burn his body. He went straight to Isabella's side to see what was becoming of her. She was writhing in pain as James' venom swan through her body. Thorn and Roman watched with sadness in their hearts as their children were in pain. Roman watched silently until he got the great idea to do what no one had heard of before.

Edward was sobbing quietly into Isabella's hair when he felt movement underneath him in his arms. He opened his eyes and pulled away from her to see her face. Her eyes open and she looks up into his eyes with the same blood red eyes and cold white skin as him now. They have lived with each other ever since. Some say they still live today living among the humans drinking the blood of animals.

Even though Roman was mad that he was sent to rule the underworld and made his rare, powerful creatures, He and Thorn both agree that it was for the best. If not then the love of known as true love would never had happen between Edward and Isabella. And both species of similar beings would never have been created.

Author's note

I wrote this for a paper in English class before the movie got big and came out. We had to write a creation myth, mine being why humans were created. So yeah. I hope you liked it. I think I'm going to look over it and try to fit a lemon in it somewhere between Bella and Edward. Yes, I think I'm going to try that.

_xBLOx_


End file.
